


At My Side

by Adariall



Series: The (sometimes disastrous) Courtship of the Emotionally Inept [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Family, Durincest, Incest, Kili is hopeless, M/M, Possesive Thorin, Romantic Fluff, Thorin is a giant cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments alone with Thorin are something that Kili cherishes, and if those moments happen to include being allowed to care for the hair of his intended, he's not about to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDurin/gifts).



> This one is for QueenDurin who happened to inspire this whole scene.

Combing Thorin's hair wasn't something that Kili was allowed to do all that often, but when Thorin was relaxed enough or when something had gone very right in one of his meetings, he would willingly sit in front of him and allow Kili to tend to his hair. Kili was always happy when he was allowed to care for his uncle in a way that no one else had ever been allowed to since he had come of age. He was barely of age himself when he began to tend to the braids that Thorin wore at the sides of his head, but he could understand the significance. When their men came of age, it was only their mates who were allowed to care for their hair, so when Thorin had allowed his touch it had marked the start of their courting. It had been a slow, sometimes frustrating process, and while they were still in the middle of it Kili had finally been granted more opportunities to spend unescorted time with his uncle. Both his mother and brother knew that they were more likely to find him in Thorin's chambers or at his forge rather than at the range, and while they looked upon them with exasperation, it was a look that was still filled with fondness. They knew that any time that Kili spent with Thorin would mean that Thorin would be happier and that was a rare enough occasion that they encouraged him to seek him out.

It was for that reason that on the eve Thorin's departure for a meeting with their Kin that Kili found himself in his uncle's chambers, waiting for him to come home. He took his usual spot in front of the hearth, and settled back with a faint smile on his face. It wasn't long at all before he heard the familiar sound of Thorin's footsteps on the floors outside of his chambers and he felt his smile widening. He watched as the door opened and Thorin stepped inside. Kili could see how tired he was and he wanted nothing more than to care for him.

"Uncle." Kili's voice was soft as he leaned forward in his chair.

Thorin appeared startled for a moment but he quickly schooled his face back into a placid mask. "Kili, what are you doing here?"

"Mama sent me over." He snorted softly. "She said that I was driving her mad and that I should come see you before she hung me outside by my toes off of the washline."

"That does sound like my sister." Thorin grinned. He shucked off his cloak and hung it carefully from the hook.

Kili watched as he pulled off his boots and undid his belt before hanging it with his belt. "When Mama gets an idea into her head, it's useless to try and convince her otherwise."

"Don't I know it." Thorin shook his head as he reached up and pulled out his braids with a practised touch.

Kili tracked the movements of Thorin's fingers through his own hair as understanding dawned over him. With an amused grin he beckoned him into the room. With the knowledge that Thorin's eyes were on him, he lift Thorin's silver backed comb from the table beside the chair and held loosely in his hand. "Come, sit with me."

Thorin chuckled softly and nodded and slowly made his way over to where Kili sat in front of the hearth.

Sorting out Thorin's hair was something that took great patience. Thorin was as hard on his hair as Kili was on his own, but Kili could handle it. He dealt with his own hair on a day to day basis so there was no reason why he couldn't take care of Thorin's. He made sure his touch was gentle as he worked his fingers through the knots one by one, loosening them little by little until Thorin's hair fell free.

"Much better" Kili murmured as he ran his fingers through his uncle's hair lightly.

Thorin hummed in response as he leaned into Kili's touch.

With a soft smile, raised the comb and began to work it through Thorin's hair once more. He worked the comb through Thorin's unknotted hair and marvelled at the sheen that was gradually uncovered as he sorted out the strands. Little by little he worked his way from the front of Thorin's head around to the back. Grey strands mixed with their darker counterparts and Kili leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of Thorin's head.

"You're happy tonight." Thorin's voice rumbled in the silence.

Kili nodded even though he knew that his uncle couldn't see it. "I have you here in front of me like this, how could I not be happy?" He slipped his fingers into his uncle's hair and ran them through it even though he had finished. The strands slipped through his fingers easily, soft hair catching on the callouses of his fingers, but Thorin didn't pull away, if anything he leaned against the chair a bit more heavily, his body relaxing further. Kili was surprised when Thorin tipped his head back to look at him. His blue eyes were incredibly soft and there was a look of fondness that Kili had never seen before.

"Kili," Thorin hummed quietly as he reached up and took one of his nephew's hands in his own. "Thank you."

Kili flushed with pride and squeezed Thorin's hand. "There's nothing to thank me for, I enjoy doing this." He carefully leaned forward over his uncle and with a surprisingly shy smile he ducked his head and pressed their lips together.

Thorin chuckled against his lips as he returned the kiss and raised his other hand to cup the back of Kili's head carefully. He broke the kiss after several long moments before he dropped his head further back. He watched Kili silently as he stroked the back of his head before he finally dropped his hand away.

"Come." Thorin tugged the hand he still held in his own gently. "Join me."

Setting the comb he still had in his lap to the side, Kili nodded once before he carefully slid out of the chair and onto the ground next to his uncle. He was surprised when he found himself tugged unceremoniously into Thorin's lap. "Hello." He laughed softly.

Thorin bowed his head, his hair falling forward to surround Kili so that the two of them were hidden from the firelight and the gaze of any who might come in. "You are very special to me."

Kili closed his eyes for a moment before he looked back up at his uncle. "As you are to me."

There were several long moments of silence between them before Thorin spoke again. "One day, someday soon, when we have retaken Erebor, you will be at my side. I will take no other consort, there will only be you."

"Uncle," Kili's voice was quiet as he stared up at Thorin, eyes wide. "Why me? There are so many others who you could choose. So many other who could be a better consort than I could ever hope to be."

"But they are not you, and because of that I won't have them." He wrapped his arms around Kili tightly. "You are the one that I have chosen, and whatever fate may bring I will have you at my side."

Without a word, Kili grabbed Thorin's shoulders and lunged forward and brought their mouths together in a rough kiss. He placed everything he could into the kiss, pouring out all of the hope he'd held onto, the desire, the love and longing. He loved Thorin, so much so that it made him ache sometimes, and in his heart he knew he would never, ever stop.


End file.
